fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
IV: Light's Sacrifice
IV: Light's Sacrifice (四：迫る亡失, Yon: Semaru Bōshitsu lit. 4: The Lost Approaching in he Japanese version) is Xenologue 18 of Fire Emblem Fates. Synopsis After being defeated by some of the Hoshidan children, Siegbert and his group decide to stop and rest a bit. However, after some persuasion by Soleil, he decides to go to battle. Elsewhere in a Deeprealm swamp, a group of Vallites chase after Forrest's group when they decide to retreat. As Forrest's group also leaves, Forrest spots Siegbert but hopes that he can hold them off. Siegbert thinks he saw Forrest, but unsure if his eyes were playing tricks on him, decides to press on. At the Great Wall of Suzanoh, Siegbert and his group fight off the Vallites when Forrest and his group arrive. The two work together to question the invaders, eventually defeating them in battle. After the battle, the Hoshidan children square off against the Nohrian children. Male Kana tries to fight back but his Grim Yato is not strong enough against female Kana's Blazing Yato. Siegbert offers Kana his assistance, and the Grim Yato reacts with Siegfried, turning it into the Shadow Yato. Kana uses it to attack female Kana, and for a few seconds, shows the true identity of both sides, confusing and surprising them before the illusion resets. Both Kanas then turn into dragons. Siegbert and Forrest try to calm down male Kana, but are only stopped when Shigure steps in. The group finds themselves in Valla, and Shigure directs them to a safer location before telling them everything. At the hideout, Shigure explains that Anankos had put an illusion spell on them in an attempt to kill each other after his first attempt to kill both parents and child failed. He starts to explain that both the Hoshidan and Nohrian children come from different realms, and tells them that they thought that they were all in one realm. Shiro and Siegbert comment on the war on their side and are surprised to hear what had happened; Shiro says the Hoshidans won the war and that Xander and Elise died, while Siegbert says the Nohrians won and both Ryoma and Takumi died. Due to the conflicting stories, Shiro and Siegbert decide it is best to separate, much to Shigure's worry as rather then working together, they are refusing to just like Anankos had planned. Strategy This Xenologue is extremely similar to that of Chapter 23 of Conquest, in terms of enemy and player positions. Most of the enemies can be easily taken down with Siegbert (and someone who can pair him up with speed). If Siegbert is around the ballista the Nohrian children from Heirs of Fate 2 will arrive as allies. Have Siegbert talk to Forrest to have them join you, or let Forrest come to Siegbert instead. After Forrest talks to Siegbert, make sure you have a plan to take out Shiro's group coming out of the gate behind Hisame's starting position shortly after you end your turn. If you don't, you will easily get wiped out. Asugi and Shiro are probably the most difficult to take out due to their speed and carrying ranged weapons, but if you plan things carefully, you can prevail over them. At the top of the wall is another group of Vallites, along with female Kana paired up with Selkie. There are also two Archers, four Knights and Mitama surrounding them. To easily take them out, have Siegbert take out one of the archers on either side, while positioning him so that some of the nearby Knights will attack him. At the end of your turn, some of these Knights will have died, and on your next turn, run Siegbert down the staircase. The enemy will return to their normal positions and when done properly, should only result in a Knight, Kana, Selkie and Mitama being the only units left on the first section of the wall. Have Ophelia stand next to the pair so that her Heartseeker drops their avoid to allow your units to hit better. Take out Selkie quickly or her Beastbane will result in casualties on your mounted units. Let the enemy reinforcements arrive and take them out before advancing to the second section. Siegbert and whoever he is paired up with can easily take out this final group easily. Have Siegbert attack the Spear Fighters; he should take them out in one turn. Once both are taken out, simply have him stand next to Kiragi and attack him; unlike in Chapter 23 where Takumi carried Point Blank, Kiragi does not carry it and will only use the ballista to attack (having 20 damage and 95 accuracy), so if the ballista hits Siegbert, he should only take 2 damage from it. Chest Items Note: These only last for the duration of the Xenologue attempt. *Dual Katana *Levin Sword Rewards Note: Rewards are only given if all children survived the battle. *Defensetaker Enemy Reinforcements Trivia *This Xenologue uses the same map as Chapter 23 of Conquest. *Even though Shigure is a Falcon Knight in the following Xenologue, this appearance does not affect the cutscene at the end of this Xenologue. Instead, he will use whatever attire the player's Shigure had prior to starting this Xenologue. Category:Fates Chapters